


Days at the base - Staregg scenes

by Egg_Emperor



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics)
Genre: IDW Sonic, M/M, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, because the egg isn't a romantic fella, but that doesn't mean there can't be stuff going on, heavily one-sided romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg_Emperor/pseuds/Egg_Emperor
Summary: A what-if where Eggman not only recognizes Starline's adoration for him and sees potential in him for being a very loyal lackey, but also gets the idea to see just how much he can mess with that fascination of his. Very one-sided in terms of romantic attraction, poor Starline is the only one with genuine feelings, too smitten to realize that Eggman's just fucking with him.These a couple of short scenes taken from something of mine that was originally intended to be part of a bigger story. May or may not be posted in full someday. While it's a ship that could totally blow at any moment, it's been one of the most intriguing. I just want to at least get these ship-related scenes out there in its time before it likely sinks. (Though even when it does, I'll still post more of them if I'm not finished lmao)The rating is due to some parts getting a little suggestive but has been heavily edited to be a lot more vague in publication.





	1. Early days

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place shortly after issue 12, hence the title. The concept of Starline almost looking like a completely different person while well-groomed and Eggman taking surprise to it was inspired by a couple of tumblr users but I can't find the post :( Anyway, enjoy the awkward gay flirting that ensues.

Wandering around the base in the early morning silence, Eggman clutched his empty stomach that rumbled loudly in comparison. It was no surprise that his hunger was rather intense at this time after possibly going days without a full meal. He considered asking where the fridge had been relocated to as everything but the coffee machine had been rearranged without permission during his absence. 

But the place seemed to be completely deserted at this moment, even Orbot and Cubot had seemingly vanished. He was too disoriented to try and shout out for anyone because of the feeling of fatigue looming over him. It was probably going to take a while to truly feel himself again after spending so long living as a different person before this. 

Stretching again he felt his back settle correctly, inducing a groan in relief from the release of tension. He felt cramped up and it was probably going to take a lot more stretching to loosen up his poor muscles. Having to adjust to a makeshift bed that hardly supported him probably wasn't helping this state. _"Hopefully I'm given a frame and mattress that suits me better soon. Perhaps a softer pillow too..." _

Taking the first sip of his now cooler coffee, he took the newspaper out from under his arm and unrolled it. The sight of his name in big bold letters was the first thing he noticed on the front page, along with a picture. It wasn't unusual for him to see his gorgeous face on the front page of the news, but something about this one made his brow furrow. Not because of the ridiculous statements they'd make about him in there, not this time. This was _very _different because _he wasn't sure_ how much was true.

"**Dr. Eggman/Mr. Tinker - kidnapped last Saturday.'**_ 'Mr. Tinker?"_ He frowned harder, deep creases of confusion appearing on his forehead.

'Dr. Eggman, known as 'Mr. Tinker' since suffering from amnesia, went missing last Saturday. His last reported sighting was at Windmill village. This happened not long after the opening of the children's play area suspiciously titled as 'Eggmanland', despite claiming to have no memory of the alias 'Dr. Eggman.' It is believed that he was taken against his will but some have also suspected that this was not a kidnapping, but rather a plot to return to the side of evil. Was it all a distraction? Has there secretly been evil brewing behind the scenes?'

"Bah, what does any of that even mean? How long was I out of it for?" He questioned aloud with a frustrated sigh, finding the name he had chosen for himself extremely embarrassing. Not being able to remember a single thing and being the only one out of the loop bothered him. He had to be fully aware of _everything_ around him and there would be no exceptions. Starline had a lot of explaining to do and hopefully, he knew even a little more than he had already been told.

He sat himself down on the desk chair and took a bigger gulp of his coffee, setting the paper down on the table to study it in deeper focus. None of it brought a single clear memory back. "I just have to know the truth about what happened! It must be true _to an extent_ because Starline said something along those lines too. The last thing I remember is facing Sonic in my latest Death Egg Robot, powered by the phantom ruby..." He mumbled, a sigh escaping his gritted teeth. He had to get to the bottom of this.

When he finished his cup of coffee and rose from his seat again, deciding to look for Starline or at least _someone._ "What happened, did they all ditch me or something?" He asked the empty room as he stood there and scratched his bald head. He was getting impatient.

Starline was in his bedroom, face extremely close to the mirror as he ran a brush through his hair excessively. He had to hold his other wrist still to apply a dark purple eyeshadow, being careful not to let the pressure be the thing that messed up the entire look. His breaths were shaky as he took extra care than usual to make sure it was near flawless. "That's good enough, I hope. I want it to be my best so bad, but I suppose this will have to do..." The platypus uttered with uncertainty in his look. He really cared a lot about making a good impression. It showed that he was worthy and worked hard when he appeared tired and worn down, but today he wanted to show that he could take care of his appearance too.

His scattered thoughts returned to the main question that had been on his mind from the moment he had begun with all of this careful preparation. What was _he_ going to think? That was the one thought circulating his mind when he walked over to his closet to get his usual outfit. He tugged his gloves up to the same length and buttoned up his jacket before smoothing it all down to look sleeker and smoother.

"Alright Starline, put on your brave face now. Today is a big day and you don't want to mess this up." He did a couple of poses from the front and sides to see if everything looked the way it was supposed to and threw his hair back over his shoulder, marching over to the door with the most confidence he could muster.

Eggman was just flushing the toilet of the downstairs cubicle and halted when at what sounded like one of the automatic doors opening outside. It was hard to tell over the sound of the gushing water out of the faucet. He opened the door and stepped out to try and locate the source of the sound, walking down the long hallway until he got to the main control room.

He was not alone in this one and his confident stride came to a sudden stop, freezing on the spot at the sight before him. Through the door walked a platypus with a pure white pelt and incredibly smooth looking hair and his vibrant cherry colored eyes were brought out boldly by dark purple eyelids. His jaw dropped open at the sight and nothing but a nonsensical stutter came out of his mouth, along with a lot of air.

"Good morning, doctor!" Starline blushed at his reaction, feeling his heart rate speed up fast. Was he actually that surprised by his appearance? And if so, what were his thoughts?

"Starline? That's... really you?" He finally managed to form the words but still couldn't seem to close his mouth when he came closer.

"Of course! I know I didn't look too great yesterday, but that was because I hadn't really slept and washed in a while."

"You did look like you needed a rest and a good bath but oh my, you look like a completely different person now." The man commented as his gaze wandered, blatantly checking him out. He hadn't realized just how sleek his figure was until now.

Starline was desperate to ask him if that was something he liked for confirmation, but he appeared to be observing him closely and shamelessly by the look on his face. In fact, it was the most emotion aside from anger that he had seen from him yet and that made his blush brighten.

Eggman's expression then turned from surprise into a growing smirk as he got an even closer look. He almost appeared to be glowing from how clean and white his fur was and he carried a sweet smell of some type of perfume. His confidence was quickly regained and he rose to his full height, looming over the much shorter man. "Since that bath seemed to work wonders on you, I think you should invite me in there sometime ~" He briefly leaned down closer to his face and threw him a lightning-fast wink. 

This left Starline unsure if he had imagined it or not since his eyes were hidden behind his deeply shaded glasses. Was he implying that he would bathe _with him?_ Or was he just implying that he wanted a bath alone in itself? The truth is that Eggman wanted him to keep guessing.

"Oh right, I can show you how we've arranged the bathroom whenever you please. We could get started with the tour around the entire renovated base right now if you'd like!" Starline piped up, trying to hide his shakiness from the remarks he had made since entering the room. It made a strange feeling of excitement rush down his spine. He had felt amazing things for him long before they had met but nothing came close to the adrenaline of finally standing within his breathtaking presence.

"Good idea, the first place you'll have to show me what you've done with my fridge and pantry! This stomach needs filling as it's a good fuel for my ultimate and supreme genius, of course." Eggman spoke up again, snapping Starline out of his thoughts immediately. He had no shame in admitting that the thought of food now returned to his head after the blood had also done the same after that particular rush that he was coming down from.

"Oh yes, we'll definitely visit it first, right away! I'm sorry I couldn't have Rough or Tumble to come and aid you earlier, they like to sleep in on Sundays and get grouchy and fail to be performative when they haven't rested long enough."

"It's probably better without them, but you ought to push them a little more than that anyway. I'll have to teach you a thing or two."

"I'd _love_ to learn even more from the absolute best! Getting personal insight of yours has been an almost lifelong dream of mine." Starline blurted out a little too sincerely. His eyes quickly traveled down to the ground with a shy laugh.

"Ohoho, I'm very pleased to hear that. You most certainly could do with a glimpse at the tremendous knowledge I hold in this brilliant mind of mine." Eggman chuckled when he caught up with the platypus down the corridor. He could tell he was speed walking due to the shyness he was trying to hide from him. That further boosted his ego because he loved to see the effect he so easily had on him.

"So here is where we keep all the good stuff!" Starline announced as he opened the door to the next room.

"Yes, very good! I see that you've stocked up well with plenty to supply my needs." Eggman exclaimed as he leaned in and gazed over the many options.

"I'm glad that you think so! There's plenty more than that too in the fridge that I'm sure you'll also like."

He decided to go for cereal, grabbing the box and went to the cupboard on the wall that he assumed was the place for the bowls, finding that he was correct. He placed everything down on the round table in the middle of the room while passing it to get to the fridge. "You're right, the fridge _is_ just as impressive! I'd most certainly like to try some of that roast later."

"I'm very happy to hear that you are pleased with it! And of course, I can prepare that for you later, for sure!" Little did he know that the platypus was very excited to prepare meals for him in the future.

Eggman was loving this already, he hadn't been told 'no' once since getting here. _This_ was his kind of place to be. He took a seat at the table and licked his lips in anticipation as he poured a good amount of the cereal into the bowl.

"Ah yes, and here's a secret; all the _extra special_ stuff goes in this secret drawer here. I've never shown anyone else before now, so don't let Rough or Tumble find out or they'll steal it all. I did this to keep it from them." Starline quickly opened the drawer so he could catch a glimpse of all the very tempting treats.

"Mmf- I appreciate you letting me know," Eggman replied a little too late after swallowing a spoonful, the skunk brother overhearing it on arrival.

"Letting him know _what?"_ Tumble raised brow of suspicion, entering with Rough by his side.

"Nothing, I was just showing him around the place." Starline quickly excused as the two skunks witnessed the man inviting a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Yeah okay, but he better not eat all of those because they're my favorite!" Rough butted in by shoving his brother aside.

"Haha, it looks like pocky shit." Tumble snickered as he came and leaned over the table.

"It would take a _lot_ more than that to put me off eating it." Eggman grumbled, catching on to what he was trying to do immediately.

"Aw man, he's gonna eat them all, isn't he...?" Tumble's ears quickly dropped in defeat.

"Not on my watch. I'll be keeping my eyes on him and _my_ cereal." Rough pitched in, narrowing his eyes at their new boss in warning gaze before making the _'I'm watching you'_ hand signal to emphasize his point.

"It's not _your_ cereal Rough, he's allowed as much as he wants. The doctor is to be granted _anything_ he wants because he is the one in charge!" Starline said with one hand rested on his hip, wagging his finger. 

Tumble sighed hopelessly and Rough crossed his arms and pouted. 

Eggman was very happy with Starline's choice of words. "That's right, I'm the one that makes the rules around here so I am to be treated with the highest amount of respect and-!"

"Alright, whatever you say." Tumble sighed loudly and swatted the air with his paw in a sassy manner. Rough stopped being mad for a second and snickered at this.

"All of that is very true sir, you deserve only the best treatment and the highest amount of respect!" Starline swooned with stars in his eyes.

"Sheesh, I didn't know he'd be sucking up to him _this_ much." Rough grumbled under his breath and swayed his tail in stubbornness.

"I heard that Rough, please hold your snarky comments and leave the doctor to eat his breakfast in peace," Starline ordered as he motioned to the door for them both to leave. They both sighed exaggeratedly in unison.

"_Ughhh_, this isn't fair!" Rough groaned, stomping over to the pantry to snatch an energy bar.

"I've never known it take so long for someone to eat cereal in my life." Tumble looked over his shoulder to poke a little more fun, also taking a bar before following the other skunk to the door.

"I must apologize for their interference, sir. Looks like the quiet is over with them awake now..." Starline said, clearing his throat before walking back over to the table. "But don't let them rush you, take as much time as you'd like."

"Oh, of course I won't, I'm not going to let the likes of them make any decisions for me. And trust me, they won't be as much of a bother to you once you've learned from the best."

"Ah yes, I'm greatly anticipating that, doctor! You'll have to tell me all about it!" He had set up way too many opportunities for Eggman to talk about himself and he had taken every single one so far. That was actually the point because Starline loved hearing him talk about his intriguing views.

* * *

"Phew, that was a job well done I'd say!" Eggman huffed as he wiped his brow and stood up out of his seat. Everything was going well so far, he and Starline went together like clockwork and they had gotten a lot done in just a short amount of time.

"Absolutely! But it wouldn't have been possible for me to do far as much this quickly without you." Starline praised, brushing the work residue off his hands before fixing his hair. He just hoped his makeup hadn't smudged since he hadn't caught sight of a reflection for a while now.

"I don't know about you, but I'm finished working for the day. I'm anticipating finally getting my well-deserved rest now that I'm back in my own element."

"Ah, I might do a little more while you get all the good rest you need! I want to do anything I can to contribute in the meantime." Starline considered staying up late again to work on it just to go the extra mile to hopefully please him. He had been making a good impression so far and wanted to keep that up as much as possible.

"I appreciate your devotion to this project, your enthusiasm to get down to business reminds me a lot of myself."

"My devotion to y- _to this project_ is very strong and I will put all of my best efforts into every part I play. I exist to serve, sir." He bowed, unable to stop himself from smiling wide despite the panic from his slight slip in words.

"As you should. Now I'm sure it wasn't as long ago as I think, but I really can't remember the last time I had a bath. I'm really sweaty after lugging all that around, so do you think you could direct me to its relocation now?"

"Of course, I'll show you right away! And while you're in there, I'll be preparing for dinner."

"Good, good. That's what I like to hear."

* * *

Eggman came out of the bath with a towel wrapped around his waist, stumbling into the platypus' bedroom. "Where is my gown?" He was supposed to have it brought to him while he was in there.

Starline was laying flat on his stomach on the bed and when he looked up to the door to see him in nothing but a towel, he froze. He was wearing nothing but a towel, and it took his breath away. He was blushing hard when he finally found the words to explain where it was to the very confused Eggman, raising a brow at his unusual demeanor. "It's- oh it's right here in this pile! I was going to bring it to you, sir, but uh- I..." He stammered and tripped over his words embarrassingly until he trailed off completely.

"Ah right, there it is." Eggman now seemed to ignore his reaction and uncovered the gown from the fortunately neat and not smelly pile. "Seems like the skunk brothers didn't get their grubby mitts all over it this time." He put his arms through the sleeves but left it mostly open because the looser it was, the more comfortable the fit. When rising to his full height again he looked to see Starline hiding with his arms while pushing his face into the mattress.

"Starline, look up and give us a smile." He whistled for his attention as if he was some pet dog.

But he'd see how red his face was from his burning blush, right? How he wished he could put makeup on his cheeks. Having a beak really sucked sometimes. But he _had_ to listen because he didn't want to disobey him. He looked up to him with a shy smile on his face while he still tried to look his best.

Eggman looked down with a smirk and simply chuckled before turning and leaving the room.

_What was that all about?_


	2. Tough love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place sometime after issue 14 and there's a small reference to the 'slight disagreement' they had in this. There's enough time between this and the previous scene for Eggman to start to consider exploring the lengths that Starline's dedication will go to, much like I mentioned in the description. For the part of this scene, it gets a little suggestive but very vague in result. This was originally explicit and a lot longer as a whole but for now, I'm extracting it all because I'm not ready to post it. Who knows if I ever will?
> 
> (EDIT 30/11/2019) I noticed some little issues that need editing. Updating just to fix some small errors. The next major addition will hopefully be a new chapter though!

Eggman pulled his focus away from his work to briefly check on Starline's half. When he turned around and caught him looking distressed, his expression neutralized as soon as they locked eyes. But it wasn't fast enough for him to not notice. "How long did you sleep for?" His tone and the look on his face was stern when he leaned over the counter.

"Uh, for long enough."

The man moved even closer in an attempt to put him on the spot so he would tell him the truth. Also to try and hear him better since everyone seemed to overestimate his hearing often. "Don't lie to me, Starline. You look_ exhausted."_

"It was for about... three hours. It's better than nothing this time." His lackey finally admitted, looking down so he could hide his face behind his hair.

Eggman quickly moved it out of the way to make him look him in the eyes. "You're kidding, your thoughts are so jumbled that you can barely form the words to speak with that beak of yours. So you need to rest it, along with everything else." He announced, grabbing him by the arms to make him rise to his feet.

"Are you sure you want to excuse me?" He was still very hesitant to move against his touch as much as he wanted to obey him. But wouldn't this be a disappointment to the doctor?

"This isn't an act of forgiveness towards what you did the other day, but an act of _consideration_ of your health and performance _now_. If you don't get enough rest, you can't make as far as much progress in our work. And for that, I dismiss you." Eggman announced, making sure it was clear that he wasn't doing this out of any form of guilt. It was only out of consideration of his condition.

This pleased Starline nonetheless because he appreciated being given at least a small bit of thought. But that didn't mean the thought of possibly letting him down didn't occupy his clouded thoughts. "I hope I haven't disappointed you, doctor. I'll make it up to you later, I promise." With a half-smile he remained unsure, wobbling from the weakness in his knees.

"Oh, don't worry about that now and just get to bed already!" Eggman tutted as he grabbed hold of him with a firm grip, walking him down the hall that leads to the bedroom.

Starline felt too weak to resist and knew that he was far too strong for him to try and do so anyway. He was brought into a pitch-black room and placed on a mattress that felt a lot more comfortable than usual. When he managed to find his train of thought again he began to protest once more. "Actually, I don't think I should be wasting time sleeping when I could spend it getting at least something d-"

"Shhhh _no_, you're staying here and sleeping because _I said so."_ Eggman's tone was stern as he held him down into place so he could throw the sheet over him.

"Ugh, fine... I mean, as you command, sir. Where am I?" Starline still squirmed in confusion, hoping he wasn't too bothered by how unprofessional this situation was.

"You're in _my_ bed because I have blackout curtains and you don't. You can also see just how good this new bed you got for me is, heheh." Eggman said with a grin, fluffing the pillow beneath his head before rising to his full height to see his work. He looked like a small plush toy compared to the height and width of his bed. It was stupidly cute.

Starline soon realized what he meant, Eggman sure had been sleeping in luxury. It _really_ _was_ comfy. He sank into the soft pillow and memory foam, the duvet fresh and puffy. The covers also carried his scent as if he were beside him and that comforted him even further, but he didn't comment on it in case Eggman thought that was a bit weird. When he finally let his tense muscles loosen to relax, he felt himself started to drift off.

"Right, so you're going to stay here and sleep until you wake up naturally. Then you'll be able to focus on your assignments in the way that you should. If you need anything, you know to call for those loser sidekicks of yours... whatever their names were again." He headed for the door at last, hoping that Starline wouldn't get up. He seemed to remain put.

"Alright sir, thank you..." He mumbled, his heavy lids starting to close against his will. He had liked this interaction between them a lot because it was like tough love. Well, he had forced him to do this but really needed it more than anything, so that's what he wanted to see it as.

What he didn't know is that Eggman was about to further convince him. He hadn't left the room yet, still standing there in the complete darkness, waiting. When he determined it was the right moment he crept towards the bed again. As his footsteps drew in closer, Starline wondered why he was being so quietly approaching him like this. Leaning in extremely close to his face once more, he noticed that he was trying not to react to the feeling of his warm breath tickling him. He then gave him a quick but firm kiss on his forehead, pretending that he really believed he was asleep.

This made the platypus' heart race incredibly fast and he made sure to hide the shock from his expression. He felt a warmth of affection flow throughout his entire body as he tried to catch his breath without making it obvious that he was still awake, completely unaware that Eggman actually knew. He heard him chuckle to himself before leaving the room, for real this time. Despite the small action coming as a big shock to him, Starline found it even easier to fall asleep after because those fuzzy feelings helped him fade off into a peaceful sleep.

When he awoke, his vision was met with pitch blackness. It took him a moment to remember where he was but readjusted to his surroundings again to realize that he was still in Eggman's room. He lazily lifted his head off the pillow a little to try and process his thoughts. Quieting his breathing for a moment, he attempted to listen in on the strange sounds he could hear in the room.

The lab's system was humming as usual, but he swore that he could hear something accompanying it. The second of his senses that picked up on something was the scent of Eggman's cologne again. But this time it wasn't the faint essence of the sheets, it seemed to be stronger which was a little strange because surely it wouldn't have been sprayed directly onto the bed. That's when it clicked with him. He soon realized that the bed was being weighed down by more than just himself. His curiosity spiked and he rolled onto his right side.

Much to his expectations but also disbelief, he saw the man lying next to him. _Eggman._ Was here, with him. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness some more, he realized that the other sound had been quiet snoring coming from him. It became louder when his jaw dropped open and his breathing became heavier in result. Drool pooled at the side of his mouth and he giggled, wiping it off for him. A small sound emitted from his lips when he touched his cheek but he didn't wake up from it.

Starline thought he looked so adorable and found himself completely gushing over him again, just like the first day. Despite it being strange that these feelings had come back so strong even after what happened between them, he didn't let the confusion concern him. He was genuinely overjoyed that the emotions had come back so naturally, not that they ever truly left in the first place. Feeling braver since he appeared to be in a deep sleep, he shuffled closer to him on the other side of the bed.

He blushed hard while daring to pull himself in even closer. He was so soft and warm. This was followed by a small mumble from the contact as he suddenly moved his arm. Starline froze for a moment, thinking he was waking up. But he was still very much sound asleep when he wrapped an arm around the much smaller man and pulled him in. His mouth dropped in shock which quickly turned to a wide smile, feeling giddy and happy for the first time in ages. His touch was so calming and relaxing and his hands were just as warm.

He tilted his head upwards to see his face, seeing that his muscles were visibly relaxed to the point that his lips were just slightly parted now that his jaw wasn't hanging open. He still snoozed but a little more quietly now and Starline didn't mind, in fact he loved it because the sound of him was comforting in every way. The way he looked so relaxed made him feel so warm and fuzzy inside. He looked so perfect from every angle. It felt unreal to be lying next to this beautiful man in his bed. But everything about it felt so right when he gave him a little tighter hug with his arms around as much of his tummy as possible.

* * *

Some time later, heavy lids found themselves trying to open, having a bit of trouble at first as it felt like they were glued together. When they finally did, all they opened to was blackness. A grunt of confusion slipped through his teeth as he wanted to sit up but felt the weight of fatigue keep him down. He turned onto his side and felt something soft and fluffy next to him. It felt warm like it was alive.

Eggman stopped for a moment and frowned. What was going on? Where was he, and why was it so dark? His grumble of confusion and movements must have awakened the fluffy object beside him because it also moved but didn't make a sound. When he slightly tightened his grip against the fluff, he looked down and tried to tell what it was.

It was especially hard to see in the dark with his already poor eyesight but as soon as his eyes adjusted just enough for him to make out a shape in the darkness, he knew _exactly_ who it was.

"Sir?" A small, tired voiced said from below. His face must have been lower down, in line with the underside of stomach and waist, perhaps.

"Starline? How'd I get here? Where are we exactly?" He asked immediately, his voice also rough with sleep as he tried to find out which side of him he was facing. He felt the platypus' face until his hand clutched a beak, soon realizing that his eyes were in fact on him.

"I have no idea, I just woke up to see you like this and then must've fallen back to sleep. Don't worry though, we're just in your room." The platypus snorted at the way he was feeling around in confusion. He had completely forgotten where he was and he found that absolutely adorable, especially since he had no idea why he was here in the bed with him either.

"Oh right, I came to check on you how you were doing and stuff... Yeah, I remember now. I must have accidentally fallen asleep." He said as it clicked with him, remembering climbing onto the mattress to check his condition. Why he had actually gotten into the bed to do it, he had no idea.

"I appreciate you checking on me, doctor. And for keeping me warm afterward." Starline beamed, knowing very well that he hadn't meant to stay there. But he still wanted him to know that he liked it. Maybe a little _too_ much.

"Heh, you better be." Eggman grinned down at where he thought his face was as he sneakily placed a hand on his thigh. With every day he was getting more daring to do all of these things because he seemed to be so willing for any kind of interaction with him. He wondered just how far he could go with it.

As he ran a hand smoothly down Starline's back, he soon felt the side of his stomach being tended to by him at the same time. It felt good when he touched him like that. He let out a sigh of satisfaction from it as he still managed to reach all the right areas despite them being in the depths of darkness. But at one point he felt his hand move just a _little lower_ than his underbelly. His brows raised in surprise, wondering if this was intentional or if it was because it was so dark and he couldn't see.

Eggman suddenly spoke up, making Starline almost leap in surprise of what he might be about to say, if not, only within his wildest fantasies. "Starline, about that_ 'making it up to me'_ thing you were talking about..."


	3. Before the plan, do you have some time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is some reflection on how their relationship is viewed differently between the two of them because one of them is taking it much more seriously than the other. Also, some more of Eggman messing with Starline's feelings because that's what I like heheh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last part I post before a true fallout happens in IDW, so I want to get this out before it's not quite as relevant! This is self-indulgent and Starline's thoughts on Eggman are just mine. So it's a very gay glimpse into how my own mind works too XD (I really hope you guys have been ignoring how terrible my titles are)

Starline sat at his desk, his head buried in a notepad as he was deeply set on offloading his thoughts onto the paper. Well, this wasn't just any notepad he used for his work. It was a journal with a little heart locket and key to keep it shut. It didn't offer that much protection, but it looked cute at least.

He'd bought it a long time ago in hopes of keeping Rough and Tumble out of his deepest and most personal thoughts. Despite a couple of close calls where they'd snatch it to tease him, they'd never actually gotten a real peek inside. He'd been filling the pages during every break and in the latest hours of the night as his feelings blossomed more with each day.

Rough and Tumble were gone now so he no longer had to worry about them barging in and messing with his stuff, let alone take a look at his journal. The only one that it was being kept from now was the man that he had dedicated so much of his writing to. He wrote his first and last name, Ivo Robotnik, without capitalization just so he could replace the dots in the "i"s with love hearts.

Although he'd become very open and accepting of his thoughts of him, he still didn't know how to handle the reality of the time they'd spent together and the fantasies he dreamed of night and day. He thought that getting to meet him would be enough, but his desire had only grown stronger since he'd first gotten to stand within his legendary presence. If only he understood that was all he needed to take his breath away.

The peace was abruptly disturbed when the door slid open fast, nearly making him jump out of his seat. "What are you doing, Starline?" Eggman spoke up as he barged in without knocking as usual.

The second Starline heard the gruff voice that he had been waiting to hear all day come out from behind him, he slammed the notepad shut. "Oh! N-nothing sir, I was just taking some notes so I don't forget about the... uh, ideas I had."

"Ideas for what?" He raised a brow curiously, attempting to push him for more information as he fully entered the room. There was no way he could have missed how fast he'd closed that thing.

"The methods of spreading the virus and areas we could possibly target first... It's a work in progress." Starline rubbed the back of his neck and turned his gaze away, failing to act natural.

Yet this time instead of pretending that he hadn't been thinking about him, he almost wished he had caught him to see what he had written. Perhaps it would make him see how he really felt and that it went far beyond an assistant trying to serve his boss. He definitely didn't have the courage to purposefully show it all to him yet though.

"Hrmm, alright... well, you'll have to tell me all about them when you're done." While Eggman didn't doubt that he'd been hard at work to contribute to the project, he still had a hunch that it wasn't all he had been thinking about. He made sure he knew that with his tone of obvious suspicion.

He strolled up behind him, accompanying him at the desk to peer over his shoulder. Drawing in a deep inhale, he noticed the pleasant smell of his perfume. Starline tried not to laugh at his oddly comical sniff.

"Ahh, it's much better when you get more sleep and find the time to keep yourself looking nice and feeling fresh," He commented on the lack of dark circles under his eyes and his cleanliness.

Starline felt uplifted by the compliment, especially since he'd tried this new perfume just for him along with taking extra care of his appearance. Somehow he could make him try even harder than he already did. "I agree, I much prefer to be looking at my best while on the job! The air around here has also been a lot cleaner without the awful stench of Rough and Tumble's skunk spray."

"Blergh, don't remind me of those two!" Eggman grimaced at the memory of his clothes and even his coffee being ruined by the skunk's foul odor. "Anyway, I hope you keep it because your hair feels much softer like this... Very silky and smooth." He chuckled as he briefly stroked it and ran his fingers through the locks.

"Thank you, sir..." A smile tugged at the platypus' cheeks uncontrollably, wishing that the man would keep his hands there for longer. He had been grooming himself to perfection so he'd notice it even once and was loving even the slightest amount of praise he received for it.

Eggman rose to his full height and stepped back, clearing his throat for his attention. "I think it's about time that I let you in on a little surprise. I didn't want to spoil the big reveal so I've kept it until now, but I've finally finished working on my newest creation!"

Starline's eyes immediately lit up and this time he really did jump out of his seat in excitement, leaping up to join his side. "Oh sir, that's brilliant! Am I finally going to be able to see it today?"

"Yes, you are! I'm sure you're very eager to see the brilliant result of my work and effort, so I won't keep you waiting for any longer." Eggman smirked at him, well aware that he was always very enthusiastic to see more from him.

And he was right. In fact, there were quite a few things that Starline had been anticipating from him. For now, this would do.

* * *

"A whole new flying fortress! You've always amazed me doctor, but this is phenomenal!" Starline blurted out without a single thought of restraining his true reaction to the impressive sight. This thing was huge and he was definitely impressed by how remarkably quickly he'd had it built.

"Oh, I know. It's rather easy with my unparalleled genius and army of tireless robot slaves."

The whole time Eggman was explaining the process of its creation, Starline looked at him and listened closely with eyes full of adoration. He had waited so many years to hear him talk about his work and being there with him in person to personally witness it all still felt like a dream. He had to keep subtly pinching himself or feeling for his pulse to check if he was really living in these moments.

There was much more to be seen in the main area and he was quick to appreciate the fine architecture. Only Eggman could make such interesting but efficient design choices and have it all pay off so well. He looked forward to seeing what this thing could really do and was wondering what they'd be getting up to in here. A new place offered new opportunities.

He left his gaze of wonder move over to Eggman, seeing that he was reclined on the grand throne he had constructed for himself, complete with the implementation of the Chaos Emeralds. He didn't mind that he had to stand, though he very much liked the idea of sitting in his lap. The position he was sat in made it look especially inviting, but he held back.

They soon prepared to leave for Windmill Village and the thrill of the upcoming initiation of their plan had reached both of them. It was like a whole new chapter for them and hopefully, it was going to be one where they were happy, triumphant and victorious.

The lift-off was successful and they were soon headed to their destination. Eggman decided to keep busy to pass the time and knew just the thing, getting back on his feet and turning to Starline's attentive gaze. "We have some time before we arrive. Care for a tour, doctor?"

"I'd love one, sir!" The platypus almost squeaked in pure glee before allowing him to lead the way. He could feel himself buzzing with excitement as he followed.

With just the two of them walking side by side, Starline realized that they were finally alone. Orbot and Cubot hadn't followed them in here and furthermore, Rough and Tumble were well out of the picture after getting left behind at the mine.

This was something that he thought could only ever be a fantasy, he thought as he looked up to him. No other living beings around, just them up here together. He had the urge to step just a little closer but wasn't sure how to approach subtly and didn't want to seem too desperate.

It didn't take long for Starline's cheeks to grow warm again when he recalled what they'd done the last time they had been closest together. He still couldn't believe that it had actually happened, that he had even gotten the chance to experience such a precious and special time with him.

They hadn't talked about it since, but it was clear they were definitely on good terms when they were in bed after it went down. He recalled how Eggman had looked the most satisfied, relaxed and truly content that he had seen him yet. To know that it was because of him filled his heart with joy. He longed to make him feel that way again.

On some days, it felt like Eggman didn't remember it at all and it left him wondering if he'd done something wrong or in the worst-case, regretted their time together. Sometimes it was so hard to read him. Wondering which actions and behaviors from him were the genuine ones was slowly driving him crazy.

But on the best days, he would seemingly take notice of his desire, like when he would turn around fast enough to catch him staring, only to smirk and tell him to get back to work. Or when he'd flash a wink at him, trying to throw him off on purpose just so he could point it out and tell him to focus. Those were the things that kept him hopeful.

What Starline failed to understand was that Eggman could tell that his obvious infatuation for him was becoming something more. Why wouldn't he be in love with him? He knew that he was the perfect man, extremely handsome and intelligent. It didn't come as a surprise that he had looked up to him and been inspired for so long. He was supposed to be this platypus' idol after all, and it sure did show.

Now in the present, Starline shook himself out of his thoughts. His mouth dropped open with a huge gasp at the astounding sight of everything coming out so much greater than he could have ever expected. He was so taken aback, in awe of him and his creations, never ceasing to surprise him with his brilliance.

When he heard Eggman laugh in exhilaration and smile proudly at his own work, he only felt the fuzzy feeling of adoration burst in his chest again. The red glow of the light in the room was enough to accentuate all of his most strikingly beautiful features.

His husky build, his vibrant glasses of a darker blue that hid his stunning eyes of lighter blue, his bright smile when he flashed his white teeth and his magnificently fluffy, well cared for mustache. He got a little lost in his beauty as he talked but not enough to miss what he was saying, still holding on to every word that he spoke in his voice that was so wonderful to listen to.

But as his mind wandered, he was starting to consider if what he had given him was only considered a simple favor because it still felt like he was at square one. Couldn't he see how in love with him he was? It was undeniable that he was getting too desperate for him to make a move now.

It almost made him want to be the one to go for it, getting to the point where it felt like he was the one resisting the urge to pounce on him. The only thing that was holding him back was the consideration of how his beloved might have been feeling. He didn't want to mess up his chances by doing something before he was ready.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts to follow him over to the window of the faceship. When they looked down at the world below them, Eggman shuddered with anticipation. "You see that? It's going to be all mine again soon... they thought they'd gotten rid of me but this is only the beginning of it."

"Yes sir, it will be. And I will be right beside you to admire it as one of your greatest accomplishments yet! I can hardly wait." Starline shared his enthusiasm and just managed to hold himself back from saying that he also wanted to belong to him, so he didn't kill the mood.

Instead, he finally worked up the courage to move closer and brushed against him to emphasize the point he had made about staying by him. Eggman felt him press against his side and tried to hide his amusement at how he barely reached his waist at his full height.

That's when Starline felt his much larger hand press against his back. Taking in his warmth and his scent, he closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He had no idea how much he'd been longing to feel a single touch from him. After all the hoping and praying that he'd get to experience another soothing moment again, here they were.

"Heheh sooo, how does it feel to see the work of a true genius up close like this?" Eggman's volume suddenly dropped as he moved in closer. He lowered himself to Starline's height, having to crouch to somewhat be in level with him.

His hot breath tickled the back of Starline's neck as he leaned forward and pressed his cheek against his face. It was almost like they were hugging as he hung over his shoulder, only their arms weren't around each other yet. He knew that this was the contact that Starline desired.

When Starline leaned into his touch, he could feel his heart pulsing against his own chest and it was certainly telling about how he felt. When he moved back he placed a hand under his platypus bill and looked into his eyes, still awaiting the answer to his question.

Starline was lost for words from the closeness that he had been craving for so long. The suddenness of it was so overwhelming that he almost forgot to breathe as he attempted to stammer out a simple response. "I-it's brilliant, sir... I-"

Before he could really think of what to say, Eggman pressed his thumb under his chin and closed his mouth, smirking at him. "I know, it's so astonishingly magnificent that you can hardly find the words to describe it." He hushed.

He moved in even closer, enough for his fluffy stache to brush against his lips. This lured him in so he could steal a kiss, planting it firmly against his lips. It was short but sweet, clearly to tease him as he pulled away and flashed him a wide grin.

Starline clammed up and his eyes traveled to the ground, finding himself unable to look up at him even after a simple peck on the lips.

"What, you're going to go shy on me again? Even after all that we've done together already?" Eggman raised a brow at him teasingly. He tugged his cheek to tease him and pushed the hair that was starting to fall over his eyes away so he could gaze deeply into them again.

Starline brought himself to look at him and a nervous smile appeared on his face. "Sorry, it's just that... you're so beautiful and I'm..." Starline blurted out as his heart fluttered and his cheeks flushed a deep red.

He was only just able to stop himself before he could say that he was in love with him. It was impossible to deny that it was what he really wanted to say. He made him feel so alive and full of energy, so incredibly and blissfully happy. In his heart, he knew that he had truly fallen for him.

"I know, I really am." Eggman accepted the compliment with a great sense of self-acknowledgment, looking very pleased with himself. He didn't need to be told what he already knew, but he was amused that he was still able to get as much of a reaction out of him as the first time they had kissed. It was exactly why he had kept him waiting for more. He was only about to give him what he wanted as he swooped back in for another.

This time Starline kissed back with confidence, eager to match his intensity. From there it became increasingly passionate, more than he could handle but he loved it and let the feeling take him. When Eggman's hands finally gripped onto his back, he sighed deeply in bliss.

It soon turned into a gasp when he felt his hands lower further to feel him up, squeezing his ass desperately in heated ecstasy. Eggman took advantage of his lips parting and slipped his tongue past them, the warmth and wetness making him shiver. The sensation came over him in a wave of giddiness and his head was spinning. He was unable to control himself as he got lost in the lovestruck haze himself.

"Mmmh Starline, that's it..." Eggman moaned against his mouth and pulled his body onto his. The way he was sloppy and mindless with lust in this state really turned Starline on. He straddled his stomach, pressing against his chest as he tried to drape his arms around him.

Eggman enjoyed the feeling of his hands grasping onto his sides and the way that his arms were too pathetically short reach his back because he was so much bigger than him. He also found pleasure in the way his tummy was lightly squeezed when he allowed his hands roam.

Starline found his sounds as adorable as they were arousing to him, applying more pressure just to hear them escape him. All he wanted was to snuggle him and kiss him even deeper. It drove him crazy with desire, wanting to take all of him. He wanted it so badly, to go all the way and experience him to the fullest again.

"Whew, now that's the enthusiasm I've been waiting for from you!" Eggman panted to catch his breath when they broke the kiss. Their foreheads were pressed together as they both tried to refill their lungs with air.

Wait, what? He'd really been waiting for this too? Now Starline wished he had made a move sooner since the urge was so strong. But it was most likely that he had done this on purpose, to keep him teetering between holding back or letting go. It had certainly worked out.

Eggman realized that he might have gotten a little carried away, pulling away to stand back up. He fixed his clothes and his mustache, making sure everything as perfect again. "Now, we've got to get on with the show! We'll be there any minute now."

He left Starline hanging there wanting more but still with satisfaction in what they had done. Of course, it was expected as there was work to do and he was looking forward to it but at the same time, he had never wanted such a precious moment to end. His heart rate was beginning to pump faster for both reasons.

"If all goes well we might just have to take this somewhere more comfortable, like my bedroom perhaps," Eggman whispered over his shoulder teasingly before walking away in a prideful stride.

Starline stayed behind for a minute, a huge smile appearing on his face. He found it so difficult to take in what had happened. It seemed that Eggman really did realize that he meant a lot to him after all. He still wasn't sure if he knew how in love with him he truly was, but this was close enough.

With all of the unexpected things that had become a reality already, he wondered how many of the hopes and dreams he had written in his journal were possible. Maybe they weren't all so far fetched after all.


End file.
